


the purple rose

by Ramalhinho



Category: Original Work
Genre: Girl - Freeform, Magic, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramalhinho/pseuds/Ramalhinho
Summary: Emma tries to cast a ritual, and she's not quite ready for the way it goes





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So this is reaaaly short because it was written for english class a few years ago and it coulnd't be longer than 200 words. The assignment was writing a story than began with the following phrase "Emma could not believe in what she saw in front of her".  
> So this is one of my first works and I tought i could share it with the world.  
> Comments and feedback are really appreciated xD

Emma could not believe in what she saw in front of her. How could she? It was amazing...She had been sitting in the grass for hours, listened to the birds and their beautiful songs, watching mesmerized as the sun slowly went down behind the hills, making gold reflexes in the lake water.

Then, the night came to cover the earth and she watched, astonished, as every reflexion in the lake, of every single star, started to slowly leave the water surface and to float into the air.

Fairies. She had never believed in the legens before, it was not in her nature, to beleieve in such supernatural things. Nevertheless, it seemed they were true.

Emma started crying with happiness - all she had to do was perform the ritual. So, she did, although she was frightned that something would go wrong.

When the sun sterted to rise, everything suddenly ended. Emma fell on the wet grass, exausted, but happier than she had been in years - actually, since she had been a child. 

The last thing Emma saw before passing out was a beautiful and strange purple rose, falling from the trees above.


End file.
